


Filthy Intimacies

by daddybek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, just a couple of bros having a good time nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybek/pseuds/daddybek
Summary: It was a precarious position, bent over a questionably clean toilet and cramped in a public bathroom stall, but hey, when a handsome guy with a freshly shaved undercut and a leather jacket buys you a drink and offers a cheeky fuck, you don’t say no.





	Filthy Intimacies

**Author's Note:**

> envision me, in a silk robe and oversized sunglasses, making it rain with smutty smutty fanfic for your reading pleasure
> 
> (for all of you darlings who have been so patient with me! enjoy!)

Full. He feels so  _fucking_  unbelievably full.

Sure there was a bit of a sting, but Yuri would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like it just a little.

Strong hands held Yuri’s hips firmly in place as the man behind him gently repositioned himself, his cock sinking deeper inside. Yuri hissed.

Alright, maybe he liked it more than just a little.

It was a precarious position, bent over a questionably clean toilet and cramped in a public bathroom stall, but hey, when a handsome guy with a freshly shaved undercut and a leather jacket buys you a drink and offers a cheeky fuck, you don’t say no.

“You right there?” the man asks. His voice is low and gravelly, and he’s obviously holding back. Yuri considers the question for a moment; hands braced on the water tank, skinny jeans and underwear pulled down just past his ass, and saliva slowly making its way down his thighs after some impromptu sloppy rimming in place of lube, all in the grimy stall of the local bar on a Thursday night?

“Yeah, peachy.” The stranger laughs a bit, and Yuri can smell the liquor on his breath.

“Just let me know.” 

Before Yuri has a chance to tell the guy to hurry the fuck up so they can get off and Yuri can go home, the stranger thrusts - hard - into him. 

_Fuck._

Yuri can’t help the guttural sound that passes his lips, or the way his knees buckle. The only things stopping him from graciously falling into the toilet are the man’s steady grip on his hips and the strong will to avoid getting toilet-seat piss on his new jeans. They’re nice fucking jeans.

“Still with me?” The man cuts himself short, and in between clenching around the deliciously thick cock now entirely inside of him, Yuri suppresses the urge to laugh. It sounded like the guy was about to call him “babe” again, like he did when he first started chatting Yuri up at the bar. He had received a killer glare and a  _“Don’t fucking call me that,”_  and the man promptly apologised. Nice to know that even when balls deep inside of someone, he was still trying to be considerate. How charming.

“Yeah, yeah. Just fuck me.”

And oh, he does.

Yuri is vaguely aware of the fact that they’re in public, and most definitely doing this very illegal thing very loudly, but he can’t do much to stop himself. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh fill the bathroom, the sounds of Yuri’s grunts and needy moans echoing back to him. Hair falls from his messy ponytail, already loosened from the way the stranger had tugged and pulled at it when Yuri blew him against the bathroom sink. 

Those strong hands no longer held his hips - though Yuri was sure there would be some finger shaped bruises there tomorrow - but were now on his ass, spreading and kneading Yuri’s cheeks with such intensity that Yuri was  _almost_  embarrassed at being so exposed. But the filthy sentences coming from the man’s mouth in that deliciously raspy voice were more than encouraging.

“Fuck, look at that pretty little hole,” he groaned, pulling out almost entirely before forcefully slamming inside again. Yuri gasped. “Taking my cock so well. Letting me fill you right up...”

Oh. That was nice. Okay, yeah, Yuri liked dirty talk.

Fingers clawing at the plastic of the tank (and making a mental note to wash his hands immediately after they were finished), Yuri began to push back against the man to meet him in time with his thrusts. Those hands made their way back to his hips again. They both shuddered.

Fuck. What was this guy’s name again?

Yuri isn’t entirely sure he ever got it. But that’s not right, is it? Surely he would have gotten the guy’s name before deciding he would let him fucking rail him in the bathroom. The man leans forward then, biting down on the crook of Yuri’s neck, and Yuri fucking  _keens._

“Fuck,” Yuri breaths out, and he realises it’s the only time he’s spoken since they started fucking.

The man growls at that, obviously liking the reaction he got out of Yuri, and only fucks him more forcefully, sucking bruises onto his neck. Yuri arches his back, gasping out to the ceiling.

What the  _fuck_  was this guy’s name?

Yuri’s completely lost the rhythm, now just bending over obediently and letting what’s-his-name ram into him over and over and  _over_  again. The man is still assailing down his neck, and Yuri is positive Viktor will have a fucking field day teasing him about the hickeys that will inevitably be left behind - a reminder of another one of his filthy intimacies shared with a rugged man with a truly lovely cock.

But he can’t think about that now. All he can concentrate on is trying not to completely fucking lose his mind at the feeling of being fucked in that  _perfect fucking spot_ , and trying to remember what the fucking fuck this guy’s name is.

Yuri’s vision is hazy, head thrown back in pleasure as the stranger begins to fist his cock in time with his relentless pounding. He’s breathing heavily into his ear now, harshly nipping at the lobe and murmuring more filthy things that would normally make even Yuri raise a brow. But he doesn’t. Couldn’t focus on trying to be a little bitch even if he wanted to.

“I’m going to need you to be a good boy for me,” the man pauses, biting back a groan of pleasure, and Yuri feels his lashes briefly graze the nape of his neck. “And -  _ah -_ try to keep quiet.”

Yuri nods in response, unable to muster up words, and the man kisses his shoulder in appreciation. The tender gesture sends electricity down Yuri’s spine, and only punctuates the ball of pleasure pooling in his lower abdomen.

The man picks up the pace, bending Yuri further down and now bracing a leg on the toilet seat to switch up the angle - to fuck Yuri harder, deeper, faster.

He never stops pumping Yuri’s weeping cock in his fist, and Yuri sees stars.

“Oh,  _fuck_  you,” Yuri gasps, breathy and desperate and fucking  _wrecked_. He hears that breathy laughter again, but this time he feels himself blush. Fuck that.

“You can take it,” he says playfully, out of breath but still with the audacity to tease. Ass.

Yuri doesn’t have time to come up with something witty - and oh, it would have been witty - before the stranger continues pounding into him. Yuri wants to scream, feels like he’s going to lose his  _goddamn mind_  because  _fuck_ he feels amazing - so  _fucking_  good - and he doesn’t want it to stop. He has to bite down on his own shirt to stop himself from rasping and crying out, each thrust shooting waves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

Fuck.

Oh, fuck.

“Fuck!” Yuri eloquently gasps.

“Oh, fuck, you’re beautiful,” the man groans, pulling Yuri as close as he can, burying his head on the crook of his neck and kissing, licking, sucking, biting, thrusting into Yuri  _just right_  and filling him up  _so fucking well and ---_

“God,  _Otabek_!”

Yuri comes, hard, in Otabek’s hand.

Oh. Right.

The man - Otabek - follows almost immediately, fucking into Yuri’s unbelievably tight hole and filling him up with a  _fucking gorgeous_  moan of pure pleasure.

They stay there for a few minutes, spent and sweaty and panting, slowly coming back down from their high. Yuri’s vision stops blurring. A leg cramp cries for his attention. All hopes of keeping his expensive jeans clean, gone. Whatever.

When Otabek slowly pulls out, Yuri still hisses at the slight discomfort. Otabek kisses his shoulder again in apology, gently rubbing the slick head of his cock against Yuri’s hole. They both shudder again.

The gentleman that he is, Otabek diligently hands Yuri toilet paper as they both try and clean up. Otabek finishes first, adjusting his shirt and breaking the silence.

“Can I buy you another drink, Yuri?”

Focused on trying to untangle his hair, Yuri glances up once he hears his name. Otabek has a playful smile on his swollen lips, and his cheeks are flushed a beautiful shade of pink. Yuri’s stomach turns. Pretty.

He throws his hair up into a messy bun, positive he looks like a sweaty, fucked-out mess, but insists on keeping his air of cool indifference. 

“Sure. Should probably head off to another bar, though. Pretty sure the owner’s have already called the cops.”

Otabek laughs at that -  _pretty -_ and runs a hand through his hair before opening the bathroom stall door for Yuri. 

“Well we better make a run for it. Ready?”

Yuri can’t help the smirk tugging at his lips at the mischievous look in Otabek’s eye.

“Ready.”


End file.
